


Strange thinghs happening

by Tigi



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigi/pseuds/Tigi





	1. Chapter 1

Sanguin felt lost, after some time he had adopt to have somebody around. Somebody to lough with and talk too.  
But now he was lonely and it sucked.  
Knowing Tanith was back to her old self was good and bad at the same time. Because know he she was herself again, not some fake remant. On the other side, Sanguin knew she wouldn't take him back.  
Ever.  
Damn it, this sucked thought the killer.

For some time he mourned it even. For some time he just watched TV and began to grow a beard (Not because he wanted a beard, he just didn'tbothered to shave).  
But in the end he realised how pathetic this was and began to start over.   
After some time without acting he had to try to get back onto his old form. Starting with sports again, often running hoping to escape his past.  
The first time he went for a run, it was to get fitter, nothing more. But soon he found out that running calmed him and seemed to get him away from his last.  
So he ran.

Then not long after this, he began to start killing again, of course for money.

Then came an unexpected call.   
When his cell phone showed a number be didn't knew he assumed it must be somebody how wanted to hire him.  
It even was.....kind of.

,,Howdy what can I do for ya?"asked Billy-Ray.  
Hoping it was an job, ti distract him fir an while.

,,Is this really how you greet someone?"asked a voice, he knew to good fir his liking.

,,What do you want, littel darling?"growled Billy-Ray instantly angered. Neither did he wanted to deal with the sanctuary or with that littel girl.  
Even trough she wasn't so littel anymore.

,,I am not believing, that I am saying this. But we want your help"took an deep voice over.   
Another one Billy-Ray didn't wanted to meet. They all reminded him of Tanith and his loss.

,,Fuck of."snapped Billy-Ray and ended the call.  
What an bunch if idiots.

........

,,He actually ended the call."stated Saracen supried.

,,Not so important, if he doesn't comes to us, then we come to him."

......

Reading an book (Tribute of Panem) sat Billy-Ray in an comfortable chair, turning page after page.  
Then his door bursts open and they just came in, without any warning.

,,Seven hells."curses Billy-Ray before he a shot echoes trough his room and somethingh hits Billy-Ray.  
Suprisingly it isn't a bullet it is an arrow.

,,What the fuck."curses Billy-Ray again before his fingers go numb and his book falls down,on the floor.

,,Sorry, but if you don't come to us, well we come to you."said Dexter walking over to Billy-Ray.

For a moment he tried to get up or use his magic, but it was hopeless.  
The numbness spread trough his body in a matter of seconds.  
His legs moved but they couldn't carry his weight even fir a second.

,,Why?...What's this?"asked Billy-Ray, forcing the words out of his numb jaw.

,,What do you think it is?"asked Saracen amused. Even trough Billy-Ray started to have Problems seeing him. It seemed his world grew dimmer and darker.

,,It is a kidnapping."explained Dexter notheless.

Billy-Ray would have liked to say somethingh, but he couldn't anymore, his speech had left him.  
And soon enough the whole world went black and he lost conscious.

....

,,I like him better like this."muttered Dexter ,,he talks less."

,,I can only agree, but it means too we have to carry him around, because he can't walk."pointed Saracen out.

,,Afraid of a littel sport?"asked Dexter amused.

,,Why should I, you will carry him around, won't you?"replied Saracen, raising one eyebrow.

,,Why should I?"asked Dexter back.

,,Because you have obviously the muscles, so I must be the brain."argued Saracen back.

..


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up, the first thingh Billy-Ray felt was, that he had a headache and that he sat.  
His whole body seemed numb and felt strangely, but Billy-Ray could live with this for now.  
Then opening his eyes he found himself in an plane, which surprised him.  
What the hell was he doing here?  
Slowly he began to recognize that he was hand cuffed to the chair and so unable to get up.

,,Waking up from your beauty sleep?"asked someone opposite of him amused.

Turning his head towards the voice, Billy-Ray looked directly at Dexter.  
Billy-Ray could only stare at him and he couldn't get it in his head.

,,YOU kidnapped me? You? A dead man?"asked Billy-Ray and couldn't hide his suprise.

,,Yes, wasn't even that difficult, you should work on your security system."replied Dexter grinning.

,,I'll do this gladly. You just have to bring me back to Texas and I promise I'll get a good security system."answered Billy-Ray and grinned at Dexter, showing his white teeth.

,,Dream on, that won't happen."answered Dexter.

,,Really, why not? Seems like an good idea, better then flying around the world. You konw that planes are bad for the environment? And that with the climate change! I am really disappointed in you, Dexter."said Billy-Ray and grinned again.

,,The climate change will be jo problem anymore if we let you go, because there will be no planet with saving."replied Dexter.

,,I am not that bad, but thanks Dexter. I appreciate the compliment."

,,That isn't a compliment this is the truth."replied Dexter.

,,I swear that I don't want to destroy the world. So tell me why I endanger the world with my sheer presence."wanted Billy-Ray to know.

,,I think we will tell you later. To keep it a littel suprise for you, right now."decided Saracen sitting in another seat at the front.

,,Can I get at least somethingh to eat?"asked Billy-Ray hopefully.

,,No"replied Dexter and Saracen on unison.

First Billy-Ray wanted to argue back but then he realised he didn't had to. After all he could feel his magic. So he decided to take it in his own hands opening the handcuffs.  
But as soon as he freed his hands Dexter was at him.  
Both hands of the dead man were around Billy-Rays Neck, ready to break it.

,,Put them back on."ordered Dexter him coldly, his face uncomfortable near to Billy-Ray's.  
For a moment Billy-Ray comsidered fighting back, but he just didn't had a chance against Dexter, admitted Billy-Ray to himself.

,,You are no fun."skulked Sanguin.

.........

The flight seemed to never end, but when he eventually did. Sanguin hopped for a change for the better.

,,So what is your plan? Is this a kidnapping where ya demand money,because that wouldn't work...... or us this really about saving the world?  
No offense, but I thought that was your job, not mine.....  
Actually my job is quit the opposite of saving the world."and so Sanguin went on and on.

,,For somebody who got so littel to say, you talk an awful lot."pointed Dexter out.

,,Somone has to. I mean you don't talk and I am bored. Really bored I mean, not just littel bored like when you wait ten minutes for somethingh. More bored like...."and Sanguin began to talk again.

,,I never noticed it before, but do you ever just shut up?"asked Saracen annoyed after ten minutes. Slowly the only thingh he wanted was, that Sanguin would shut up.

,,Why should up? It us just that I am bored. I mentioned that, didn't I. If you could give me a book, that might change....."suggested Sanguin and grinned brightly at both of the dead man.

,,If that is the case, give him a book."said a voice from the cockpit.

,,Didn't knew you were here too Gracious. Nice to meet you. How is it going with Aurora? Have you....."and the next speech started.

,,Don't you ever have to breath?"muttered Dexter and rolled annoyed his eyes. But he didn't really saw a pint in forcing Sanguin to stop taking. After all the more he talked now the more open he would probably feel to talk later.

......

,,Are we there yet? I mean we should.... How long has it even been since we started?"asked Sanguin and talked.

,,Can't we just.......you know knock him unconscious?"whispered Saracen to Dexter and looked more than a littel annoyed.

,,Don't worry, we are almost there. And then we knock him unconscious."suggested Dexter.

,,I like the knocking him unconscious part,but bit the timing. I would rather do it sooner than later."admits Saracen.

,,I agree but if we always knock him unconscious when we want to, then he would be always unconscious."argues Dexter back.

,,You know that I can hear you both?"asks Sanguin ,,If I wouldn't know better, I would have to think you don't like me."

,,You are right with that."


End file.
